


Pink, Red, Orange

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Three pieces of fluff involving a love letter, a first kiss, and associations with the uniform they wear together.





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of SASO for [this tic-tac-toe prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11894761#cmt11894761)

The paper poking out of Asahi’s textbook is pale pink. It’s not a handout and it’s not a color of stationary Asahi would choose for himself. Suga impulsively plucks it out before Asahi can close his bag.

It’s a love letter. It’s cute pink stationary with little strawberries in the corners and someone with shaky penmanship has written that they think Asahi looks cool and tough.

Suga’s world slows. Asahi’s yelp seems to lag far behind the realization that he’s grabbed a love letter out of Asahi’s bag. Suga easily spins away from Asahi’s hand, unwilling to let go of the letter until it has completely sunk in.

“You’re popular!” he teases. “Who is it? Is she cute?”

He accidentally gets their underclassmen’s attention, and Nishinoya and Tanaka are a little too happy to offer help. Suga’s not mean enough to pass the letter anywhere but back to Asahi, but he gives tacit approval to the speculating that she must have come to one of their games, how else could she get the idea that he’s cool? Asahi’s their ace but he’s not super cool outside of that, is he?

Suga knows Asahi has heard a few times, “In spite of how he looks, he’s weak,” but it should be said, “in spite of how he looks, he’s sweet.” He’s better than he looks at first glance. How could someone who doesn’t know him know that his toughness comes from working so hard to be dependable? And who cares if he looks cool?

There’s something angry chewing at the inside of Suga’s rib cage. It’s not like Asahi is his, but Suga wants to grab Asahi and kiss him so badly it’s hard to unclench his hands. How dare some stranger shoot an arrow at Asahi’s tender heart first?

Watching Asahi trying to deflect by saying it must be a mistake doesn’t help. It must be exactly what it looks like.

Daichi deliberately walks between them on the way home, probably smelling the frustration rolling off of Suga. Asahi is too troubled to notice. Or maybe he thinks Suga is mad at him, assuming he has time to worry about anything else with a love letter in his bag.

“What are you going to do?” Suga asks when he can’t take any more.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know her. This kind of thing is probably. . .”

“You have to give a straight answer. Either you want to go out with her or you don’t. Don’t be weak-willed about it.”

“Are you jealous because you haven’t gotten something like that?” Daichi asks him pointedly.

“I assumed I would be the one doing the confessing.” Since the person he likes has enough trouble figuring out how to answer a love confession.

“Do you have someone-”

“Worry about what’s in front of you first,” Daichi interrupts, one hand firm on Asahi’s shoulder. He already knows Suga’s answer would only make things more difficult.

Asahi is certainly doing enough worrying without worrying about Suga as well. When they part Suga honestly feels more concern for him than jealousy.

“I told you sneak-dating him was a bad idea,” Daichi says when Asahi is out of sight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It’s not like he drags Asahi anywhere romantic. It’s just a little extra alone time once in a while.

Daichi rubs his forehead, like Suga is giving him a headache. “Just talk to him and get this figured out.”

“After he gets that figured out,” Suga says, still sulking a little.

“You don’t think he’s the type who would go out with someone he’s barely met, do you?”

Daichi has a point, but Asahi is also a people pleaser and might agree to one date just because he doesn’t want to disappoint her. Suga goes back and forth in his head for hours. There’s nothing to worry about except there’s everything to worry about because it’s Asahi and he loves Asahi but he’s never said it.

Even when he wakes up feeling calm he’s a little stuck on what to tell Asahi. Ideally something better than, ‘My jealousy has convinced me I need to tell you how I really feel before someone else grabs you.’

Suga never does plan a speech or anything like that. When he finds Asahi sitting out near the gym at lunch he’s looking rough, and Suga suddenly has other concerns.

“Did something happen?”

“Not really. I just talked to the girl who sent that letter yesterday. I told her no.”

Asahi looks more like he’s the one who just got turned down. He’s much too sensitive sometimes. Suga sighs and pats his shoulder, wondering what he’s going to do with this over-empathetic guy. “Was she upset?”

“Yeah. She wasn’t sad because she wanted to go out with me or anything,” Asahi says quickly. “I said I like someone so I didn’t want to go out with anyone else even once, but her senpai in the drama club wouldn’t be impressed with just ‘no,’ so. . .”

“Someone asked you out as a dare?”

Asahi holds up his hands placatingly. “It’s happened before. A little while ago it was a first year who was being bullied. And even in middle school I was given a letter pretending it was from someone else as a joke.”

Anger builds up behind Suga’s ribs until he might like to set fire to the drama club room.

“I shouldn’t be upset. It’s not like I wanted to go out with her.”

“Are you kidding? I’m upset and I’m not the one getting jerked around!”

“It’s kind of my fault for believing it, right? I feel kind of stupid now.”

“The only stupid thing is acting like it’s natural for someone to treat you like that! It’s not strange for someone to like you!”

“Thanks. I’m glad to hear that, coming from you.” Asahi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, but he doesn’t smile. He looks defeated. “It’s hard for me to believe something like that will work out for me, honestly.” He starts to stand with his head still hanging.

Suga shoves him back down again and braces his hands on Asahi’s knees. “I like you! I like you a lot but I’ve been enjoying stealing time with you rather than telling you. I should have told you so you could say, ‘I have a boyfriend who loves me so I don’t need you.’”

Asahi’s eyes are blown wide with shock. Suga pushes their foreheads together and looks steadily into them. Asahi has to know he wouldn’t lie about this. “I’ll do anything you want to prove that my feelings for you are real. I’ll write a dozen love letters if you want me to, but you know me. You should know I’m serious.”

“Suga,” Asahi croaks.

“It’s not stupid to believe someone loves you. Don’t you dare forget that.” This might not be the best time. Asahi’s hurting and he’s just confessed he’s in love with someone and isn’t willing to settle, but Suga needs him to know he is loved.

Asahi nods shakily and then says, “Will you go out with me?”

“Yeah. As much as you want. I’ll kiss you too.”

Asahi pulls him into a hug, and Suga is a little surprised by just how hard his heart is pounding. He’s basically handed Asahi his heart knowing Asahi might not even believe him, but Asahi hugs him and whispers, “I love you too,” so everything is more than okay.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Huh?”

“For our first date. You want to go out with me, right?”

“I never thought that far ahead.”

Suga decides he’s okay with giving Asahi a little time to think. The important thing is that their feelings match up. Asahi is all his now, right?

“Next time someone calls you out, you can tell them you have someone who loves you very, very much.” His fingers sliding over Asahi’s chest are playful, but his tone is anything but. “Someone who will get very jealous and never forgive the next person who hurts you.”

“I don’t think I can say that.”

No, he can’t imagine Asahi saying that with confidence. It can’t be helped. “Just don’t forget it.”


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the way I've always wanted to write their first kiss.

Suga isn’t doing anything lewd. Asahi knows it’s all in his head, which doesn’t help.

Now that they’re officially dating, he wants to take Suga on an actual date. He wants to do something outside of their normal routine at least once. He’s not sure if it’s a success. Before he agreed, Suga pointed out that they don’t have much free time and wouldn’t it be better to be alone together?

Asahi isn’t expecting any PDA at all. Honestly all he needed was that one comment from Daichi that it was good they got together now so they could get it out of their systems and he was too mortified to even think of doing anything like that.

So far Suga has dragged him into the haunted house and held his hand tight all the way through. They’ve shared drinks and greasy food and half a dozen incidental touches. It feels like Suga is a little frustrated about something but he’s being cheerful and doesn’t mind Asahi hovering close to him.

He’s sure Suga doesn’t have anything on his mind except the heat when he decides he wants a cherry popsicle, but suddenly Asahi is paying more attention than usual to his mouth.

In fact his attention becomes riveted on Suga’s mouth, on the perfectly innocent movements of his lips and tongue as they slowly become stained red.

Suga licks his lips and gives Asahi a little sideways look for staring, but doesn’t say anything at first. He simply watches Asahi watching him.

Asahi wonders if this explains the appeal of lipstick. Red highlights Suga’s lips and what might be a normal interest in Suga’s lips becomes something ridiculous. It takes a long time for him to look away, wishing he had something to distract him.

“Do I have something on my face?” Suga says, calling his attention back.

“Your mouth is all red.”

“Is it?” Suga laughs and sticks out his tongue, which is stained bright red from the popsicle, prompting Asahi to laugh as well.

Now he can’t stop being aware of Suga’s mouth. All he can think about is Suga’s lips, and it isn’t just the cherry-red paint on them. It isn’t the way they move as Suga finishes off his treat or the little flash of his tongue. Asahi can’t help thinking they look soft. He wants to kiss them.

He remembers very clearly Suga saying he would kiss him if he wanted. The right moment hasn’t come along yet, and he already knows this isn’t going to be the right moment either.

“You’re still staring at my mouth.”

“Sorry.” Asahi laughs, embarrassed at how forced and guilty he sounds this time, and makes himself look away.

“You have something on your face.”

Suga pulls him around and the next thing he knows Suga’s hand is on his face, thumb rubbing along the edge of his lower lip to the corner of his mouth.

This doesn’t help. _I want to kiss you_ is so loud in Asahi’s head he doesn’t have the brainpower to understand what Suga is doing. Suga’s gaze flicks from his mouth to his eyes and he swallows hard, imagining Suga thought the same thing for an instant.

“Come on. Let’s take a photo.”

“What?” Asahi protests, but lets himself be led and practically shoved into one of the little booths that are dotted around the park. There should have been room for several people in there, but Suga is pressed right up against his chest.

“I just realized, if one of us doesn’t say ‘I want to kiss you’ it won’t happen.”

“I want to kiss you.”

That startles a laugh out of Suga, but he’s ready to respond. He slides his hands up Asahi’s shoulders until his fingers lace together at the back of Asahi’s neck and says, “Then kiss me.”

Asahi glances at the thin burgundy curtain that is the only thing separating them from the crowd outside. It only goes down to knee height. He wonders if anyone outside can still guess what they’re doing.

When he looks at Suga’s face it’s hard to think about anything else. Suga’s face is tilted up expectantly, eyes closed and lips pursed just slightly, waiting for Asahi to follow through.

For some reason the feeling of Suga’s fingers at the back of his neck reminds him of the perfect basket they make when he sets. Suga always sets things up so perfectly for him and this is no exception. The problem is now Asahi had no muscle memory to follow through. He knows Suga doesn’t expect him to. He expects to not be left hanging, but Asahi can’t just dive in clumsily.

Ten centimeters has never seemed so far. Asahi thinks he should probably close his eyes, but he’s afraid he’ll miss. Suga’s lips are plush and expectant, his face peaceful and sweet. His eyelashes flutter.

“Asahi,” he sighs as he opens his eyes again. Just that hint of exasperation is enough to make Asahi start guiltily.

Then the hands on the back of his neck are suddenly firm, pulling him down as Suga goes up on his toes and the next thing he knows Suga’s mouth is crushed against his.

It isn’t what he expected. He hadn’t thought about his nose getting in the way or being kissed so hard it became uncomfortable.

Then it’s over. Before Asahi has a chance to string together a coherent thought about it Suga’s fingers have unlaced and one hand slides up the back of his neck and Suga is kissing him again.

The second time is better. The angle isn’t so clumsy, and Suga is still insistent but his lips are soft and Asahi has room to kiss back.

Asahi follows when they break off the kiss, his mouth quickly becoming too occupied to say he wants more of that, please. He can’t figure out what to do with his hands but that doesn’t seem to matter as long as he’s sharing kisses with Suga, then a breath apart, another small adjustment and another kiss.

Maybe it’s his imagination that he tastes cherry candy on Suga’s mouth but he’s pretty sure the taste will remind him of this for the rest of his life.

Half a dozen kisses later Suga leans against his chest, arms draped over his shoulders. He’s a little out of breath, and Asahi feels proud that he isn’t only one who forgot to breathe.

“Sorry, Asahi. I never get anything right the first time.” Suga says it with a warm smile and Asahi suddenly realizes that his first kiss has come and gone and already been buried under a pile of other kisses.

If someone told him his first kiss would be so awkward it would have mattered a lot. Now he’s on the other side and too happy for it to bother him.

“But now we can practice as much as we want.”

Embarrassment doesn’t stand a chance when Suga says it like that. He thinks they’re both equally pleased with themselves, looking forward to it.

“I guess we should take a picture at some point while we’re in here.”

Asahi would like that very much, to have a memento of their first date. But first all he wants to do is bend down and catch Suga’s mouth in one more kiss.


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the chapter that I had to write (ie why I wrote the whole thing) and still my favorite of the lot.
> 
> Of course, it's also the one that didn't get posted in time. Still mad about that.

Asahi loves his jersey for a lot of reasons. He feels so much pride in his team and in his position, and he loves wearing the uniform that connects him to that. It’s exciting, and if anything that connection keeps him a little more grounded on game days.

On a completely separate note, it makes him remember Suga’s hands on him. The orange stripes on each side are paths where Suga’s hands have traced, from under his arms down his sides, waist, hips, thighs until fingertips just barely reach the bottom edge of his shorts. Asahi looks in the mirror and sees Suga’s fingerprints blazing orange down his body and his breath always catches for an instant.

The first time was perfectly innocent. Suga had only tugged the hem of his jersey as if to help straighten it and then patted his waist to settle him. Asahi had felt breathless and shaky and invincible all at once.

Then Suga let go and turned and pounced on Daichi, telling him he looked cool. Asahi’s pulse had throbbed ‘team team team’ for the three of them in matching uniforms finally ready to play together, but his heart always jumped a little for Suga.

Now their relationship has grown until ‘innocent’ is not always accurate when it comes to Suga’s touches. More than once he’s snuck up behind Asahi and swiped his hands down his hips and thighs like he might cheerfully take Asahi’s clothes off and Asahi gets a flash of guilty pleasure from Suga’s grin.

It’s not that he needs to see where Suga’s hands have been. If he concentrates, Asahi can almost feel Suga’s hands braced on his knees when he confessed. (Maybe he thought Asahi needed to be sitting down for that revelation.) He can feel Suga’s fingers laced together at the back of his neck in the moment before Suga got impatient waiting for a kiss and pulled him down. (And their first kiss was clumsy but after that the second was easier and so much sweeter.)

Even without concentrating, Asahi feels an echo of Suga’s hands where they hit his sides before their last set. Once or twice in that moment before a serve he would take a deep breath and feel an echo of that bracing him.

Even if he’s tired and sweaty and gross, there is a part of Asahi that doesn’t want to change out of his jersey. The sensation of that fabric whispers ‘team’ against his skin, so he stalls.

Suga is just as messy as he is, but Asahi doesn’t care. When he’s blessed with a breath of time alone with Suga, Asahi doesn’t falter for once. He puts his hands on Suga’s waist and traces his way up the orange on his sides. Almost immediately he realizes he should have started lower. He wants to touch more.

Suga laughs and leans into him. Fingertips rest below his throat, just shy of touching skin, and trace slowly up and around, under his collar to the back of his neck, and Asahi can see on Suga that this is orange too but he doesn’t know if this is a rule, if it means something, or if he’s reading something that isn’t there, or if Suga is teasing him somehow. If Suga teases him too hard he’s going to collapse.

At least he’s not in trouble when his hands go off course across Suga’s back. He hugs Suga tight, feeling the pulse of words he hasn’t said yet against the walls of his heart.

“We’ll wear this uniform again together. The next game,” Asahi says. _We won,_ thrums in his blood. There will be another game for them and their team will stand side by side by side in the same black and orange.


End file.
